Dragon Ball NG: Episode 10 - Evil Ambitions
Last time on NG,Celler nearly defeated the fighters on New Namek as Sha left feeling like a helpless part of team. But then,Forest beaten and bruised got up determined to win as he transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan for the first time. After that he gave Celler a sample of his power giving him a bad beating. What's Celler's next move? Find out on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 10 - Evil Ambitions Celler:((Th-The brat's gotten stronger...impossible...How could he get so strong in a matter of seconds?)) Austin:"F-Forest...!" Forest glared at Austin for a minute with no emotion but he then flew back at Celler to repeat his process of punching him. Blitz:"Woah...incredible transformation...." Sha started to go away from the area and started to train. Sha:"Hyah-Hyah-Hy....yah?" He heard something as a young Namekian warrior came in attempt to assault Sha. The Namekian was Cargo. Cargo:"Oh...it's just an earthling..." Sha:"Huh,Who are you sir?" Cargo walked away without an answer.. Sha:"H-Hey,where are you going?You didn't even answer!" Sha flew infront of his path. Sha:"Look your being rude I just wanted to know your name.." Cargo"I don't have time to play with kids..." He continued to walk. Sha:"Okay...how about...a battle!?" He caught him off guard. Cargo looked at him,"Huh?" He blocked as Sha went for a punch as he continued waiting to land a punch. Sha tries to finish with a kick but Cargo grabbed his foot as he throws him into a pool of water. Sha spat out the water in disgust,"Hey!" Cargo smiled."You remind me of my little brother...my name's Cargo." Finally telling his name he introduced him to the Namekians as they were in their village. Sha:"So why can't you guys stop the Saiyans aren't there anymore strong guys like you." Cargo answered as it was in Sha's disappoint."Yes,but they've failed countless times...most dead....that's why I've been training for a long time." Sha:"Well maybe me and my friend can help you." ^-^ Cargo:"!?..." Sha was curious."What,what is it?" Cargo:"We must hide! quick,behind that wall of rock." They scurried their way to the wall as they seen two generals fly past. they're names were Sizzle and Bern. Sizzle:"You think the boss will reward us anytime soon?" Bern:"I hope....to be honest I can't stand up to the guys." Sizzle:"Hmm...." Bern:"What is it?" Sizzle:"Thought someone was here...maybe it's a bug or something." They flew away as they came out of their hiding spot. Meanwhile as the battle continued. Forest continued to punch at Celler as he actually bargained for his life in a joking way. Forest:"Tch,the same thing with evil forces...they destroy then lose then beg for mercy." He glared angrily. Celler:"I admin we do try and weasel our way out...gack....." He was in pain as he could barely move. Another general suddenly landed infront of Celler as Celler looked up at him. Celler:"Hahah....just in time....Bari..." The general's name was Bari and surprisingly stronger than Celler. Bari blasted an energy wave at Forest as he blocked it but was still somewhat weakened somehow. Blitz:"Wh-What's happening?!" Austin:((He's...losing strength.)) Forest was getting very weak holding his stomach as he powered down and then he was punched to the ground by Bari with a smirk on the general's face. Bari:"Let the games begin.." He smirked. Meanwhile on Earth,Kaizen tells Surge to take back both Aaron and Corey home and they discovered more evil. It was two evil clones. Kutiengo:"You ready Kutienko?" He smirked. Kaizen:"Trouble.." He got into a fighting stance. Conclusion A new general means new trouble and now that Forest is taken out of his Ascended Super Saiyan form how can he win? Can Sha sucessfully train with Cargo or will he remain the same and make zero progress? And will Kaizen and the gang beat they're new foes? Find out on the interesting episode of NG. Category:NG Series episodes